The One With The Race Car Bed
"The One With The Race Car Bed" is the seventh episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on November 7, 1996. Plot Joey becomes a learning extension teacher in soap acting. Monica buys a bed from Janice's ex-husband, but the wrong one is delivered. Rachel convinces Ross to dine with her dad, who treats him even worse than he feared. The next day, Ross and Dr. Greene find each-other making jokes about Rachel's chiropractor and general lack of good sense. When Joey hears one of his students is also auditioning for the same role he wants, he tries to sabotage him by giving him bad advice about how to play the character. While shopping with Monica, Joey sees something startling. Cast & Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Ron Leibman - Dr. Leonard Greene Khalil Kain - Cal Maggie Wheeler - Janice Mark Cohen - Mattress King Andre Rosey Brown - Delivery Man James Michael Tyler - Gunther Simon Harvey - Jester Shashi Bhatia - Acting Student #1 Steven Harad - Acting Student #2 Doug Benson- Acting Student (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Gail Mancuso Written By: Seth Kurland Quotes Rachel (to Ross reluctant to have dinner with her father): Just one dinner. Please, one night. For me. Please? I just want him to love you like I do... All right, not exactly like I do. But if you do come to dinner I'll love you like I do in that black thing that you like. Chandler: I'll go. Trivia *In this episode Joey says that he has never been able to cry as an actor however in the episode "The One In Massapequa", Joey says that "at least one person will be crying. I'm an actor, and any actor worth his salt can cry on cue" Although he does go on to reveal that this in fact is not true. *Joey says he has an audition for All My Children. This is the show Gunther used to appear in as Bryce. *When the scene shows the gang sitting in the apartment, the end of the Happy Days theme can be heard. When Phoebe gives birth to the triplets in The 100th, ''her doctor is obsessed with Fonzie. *This episode marks the first appearance of Gunther's love for Rachel. *The song that Joey "sings" on the beginning of the episode is 'Baby Elephant Walk'. This is when we find out about Phoebe's supernatural ability. She can hear the song Joey is singing in mind. (She also can't wear digital watch as she mentions in "The One With George Stephanopoulos" and she can clean an aura as she tries clean Ross in "The Pilot"). *Rachel says that if she squints, she can pretend Ross is Alan Alda. Alan Alda is an actor known from the ''M*A*S*H series, where he played the main character, Hawkeye Pierce. *In this episode, it's mentioned Ross is allergic to lobster (in The One With the Baby on the Bus, he is said to be allergic to lobster, peanuts and kiwi). *This is the last time that Dr. Greene is seen inside Monica's Apartment. It's also the only time he and Ross get along when talking about Rachel's chiropractor and her lack of common sense. There's a hint they get along a little better when Ross and Rachel visit her Dad in hospital. However this seems short-lived although when Ross and Rachel remarry it's possible relations improve. *Ross tells Joey he can't sleep with any of his students. Ironically Ross will start a brief relationship with one of his students (Elizabeth Stevens) in about 3 years time. *Ross tells Rachel he'll get the bagels. This is a traditional Jewish food hinting that Rachel is also Jewish. It's unknown if her father is Jewish but since he only has bacon in his fridge when Rachel and Ross stay overnight at her childhood home following her father's heart attack, this seems unlikely. Goofs * When Joey's nose starts bleeding, Phoebe tells him to tip his head back but this would cause the blood to run down the throat and can cause choking. (The same mistake is made in a later episode when Rachel has a nosebleed.) * The race car bed has the mattress correctly leveled, both in the store and in Monica's room. At the closing credits scene when Chandler is in it, the mattress is much lower and one wouldn't be able to sit down in the bed or stand up easily from it. * In the cold opening, Gunther goes to reach for the yellow mug first. * When Ross and Rachel enter the apartment after the meal with her father, they come through the door so that Rachel is level with the blue cupboard. We then get a brief shot of Phoebe shadow-boxing before the shot returns to Ross and Rachel who are coming past the door again. * When Ross and Dr Greene are talking about Rachel's chiropractor, Ross says ask Rachel how the chiropractor helps her but what he meant to say was why does the chiropractor help her. * In the same scene, Rachel says her right leg is two inches shorter but actually tilts to her left, suggesting her left leg is shorter. Clearly she tilted the wrong way. Jennifer Aniston has dyslexia and it is common for people suffering from it to confuse left and right, especially when under stress. However this error could have gently been pointed out to her. * On the first day of Joey's soap opera acting class, he writes his name on the board not paying attention. When the shot cuts away to the students and goes back to Joey, his handwriting on the board has rearranged. When the shot goes back to the students again and then back to Joey, his handwriting has changed back to the way it was when he first wrote it. * In the opening scene, right before it goes to Rachel's thought, Ross' lips don't line up with the sound. External links * Transcript of the episode including the deleted scenes * "The One with the Race Car Bed" at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes